Family Affairs
by Sasassy
Summary: Uta meets the Kirishimas.


This was a submission for TG Rare Pair Week Day Seven "First time meeting their family" on Tumblr.

* * *

Uta wasn't nervous when Renji opened the door to Anteiku for him, but he could see the tension in the taller ghoul's posture, giving away how nervous _he_ was.

"Relax, Ren," he said and tried his hardest to keep the amusement out of his voice. It was hard, Renji was too cute in his riled up state and the (unofficial) reason behind it made it even better. "I'm just meeting Touka and Ayato, it's not that big of a deal."

Renji shot him a glare and made an unidentifiable noise.

"It's a big deal to me. They are the last family I have and the more people know about them, the more dangerous it is for them."

 _Oh._

Uta had thought Renji was nervous about introducing _him_ to _them_ , now that they were a kind of thing. He'd expected Renji to be nervous about introducing his significant other to his niece and nephew, not the other way around. And if he was completely honest with himself, he was hurt by his partner's implication that Uta could be a danger to the children.

"I'm not going to endanger them, Renji. You should know that," he mock-pouted to try and relax the situation. They'd have to talk about that later, when Renji was more receptive for this kind of talk. But it definitely wouldn't sit well with Uta if Renji considered him a threat to his family.

Renji sighed and chewed his lip.

"I know that you're not a primary threat to them. But you know what I'm concerned about, right?"

He kind of did, actually. It just wasn't something he could fully understand, because he hadn't any family he knew of.

"Oi, Yomo, we've been waiting for you," a girl shouted as she came down the staircase. "Took you long enough."

Uta chuckled. That attitude and posture was definitely passed down through their family. He saw it in his Raven often enough.

"I'm sorry, Touka, we got help up on the way here." Which was true. Uta had to break up a fight on the outskirts of the 4th Ward, just as they were about to leave it and be free of his duties.

She just tsk'd and walked away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's obviously your niece, no doubt about it," Uta mumbled and earned himself a sharp elbow to the side.

"Didn't I tell you to not talk about that here?" Renji hissed and glared at him again. He did that a lot today. "They don't know that we're related and I want to keep it that way."

"Fine, I'll keep silent," he relented and made a zipping motion at his lips. "Just stop frowning so hard or you'll rupture a vessel," he scolded fondly and leaned up to press a chaste kiss to Renji's lips but he pulled away and Uta ended up gaping at thin air.

"Wow, rude," he complained and turned his back to the taller man, walking in the same direction as Touka had done before. He could hear Renji sigh again behind and he rolled his eyes. Renji needed to get rid of the stick up his ass sooner rather than later, his uptight attitude was grating his nerves.

He entered a living room where Touka sat sipping coffee across from a boy younger than her. It was obviously Ayato, they had the same shade of blue hair, the same eyes and especially the same pissed of look on their faces.

"Who the hell are you?" Ayato asked and frowned at him, as if he smelled disgusting. Rudeness obviously ran in the family too.

"Ayato, watch your language," Renji reprimanded him and rolled his eyes. "He's Uta, a ... friend of mine," he then said and yanked his thumb in Uta's direction. "I wanted you to meet him."

"Why?" Touka asked, barely paying attention to them, but she at least looked at him from the corner of her eye that wasn't hidden by her bangs. Ayato had already lost interest.

"Well ..." Renji started, but he seemed at a loss for words. When he'd suggested to Uta to introduce him the other day, as they lay basking in their afterglow, he'd argued that he wanted them to know the man he kind of had thing going on with. After Uta had scolded him for his unflattering choice of words, he'd agreed. He wanted to meet Renji's family and he had felt flattered that his kind-of-boyfriend would even consider introducing him at home.

"I'll make your masks when you're old enough," he jumped to Renji's rescue. Well, it wasn't a lie. He would probably end up crafting masks for them one day. They had his Raven's temperament, that much was obvious, so chances were they'd end up wreaking havoc like their uncle did soon enough.

"Are you the guy who made that god awful thing for Yomo?" Ayato asked and grimaced.

Uta's eyes narrowed. "Excuse you, you little shit, my masks are not 'god awful'," he retorted and he wanted to jump at that insolent brat's throat for saying such a rude thing but Renji stepped between them with a growl.

"Ayato, you're grounded. Go to your room. Touka, stop laughing," Renji sighed and Touka giggled even harder. She obviously enjoyed it when Ayato had his shit handed back to him. "Uta, did you have to threaten him?"

"I did _not_ threaten him, Ren," he defended himself with his hands held up.

"You did, you bared your teeth at him," Touka giggled and then blushed as Uta's eyes snapped in her direction.

"Touka, now is not the time to antagonize our guest," Renji said and rubbed his face tiredly. "Go to your room and do your homework. I know you haven't finished yet."

She jumped up from the couch with an exasperated _fine_ and walked past them, but not without shooting Uta a weird look and blushing again.

The door fell closed and Renji heaved an annoyed sigh.

"Well, that went well," Uta jokingly said and tried to lighten up the mood, but he could see that he'd failed when Renji gaped at him incredulously.

"She's got a crush on you now," Renji snarled and he looked genuinely upset. "Did you see how she looked at you?"

Uta just laughed and hugged his Raven.

"So what? She's a teenager, it'll pass. And she's not quite my type, Ren. She definitely lacks something," he said and rubbed his palm along the front of Renji's pants as he planted a resounding kiss on the other's sputtering mouth.


End file.
